Due to volatile organic compounds (VOCs) off-gassed by materials such as plastics, leather and vinyl in a vehicle, new vehicles typically have an odor often referred to as a “new car smell.” Adhesives, glass cleaners and sealants from the manufacturing process also contribute to the new car smell. This odor typically persists for several months after the manufacture of a new vehicle. Some customers do not like this smell, and even become irritated or sick from the VOCs in the interior of a new vehicle.